Currently available high-heel shoes for women have a relatively large heel which is fixed to the sole and has a single, predetermined height. This fact has some significant disadvantages for the wearer. In particular, individuals wearing high-heel shoes often experience fatigue or discomfort in their feet because the high heel requires the foot to be bent into an unnatural position. It is also known that prolonged wearing of high-heel shoes can lead to more serious foot problems. Furthermore, some women prefer to wear shoes with relatively low heels at one time of the day, for example, while commuting to work, and then change to shoes with relatively high heels while at work and again back to the shoes with low heels after work.
In order to relieve foot fatigue or discomfort, prevent the development of foot problems or meet personal preferences, a woman is therefore compelled to change from shoes having a relatively high heel to another pair of shoes with a different, lower heel height. It is inconvenient to carry another such pair of shoes and the process of changing shoes is very time consuming.